


The 10th Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [10]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The 10th Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The 10th Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined. 

Compiler: Sherry  
Pairing: J/B -- mostly!  
Rating: The whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1

Conspiracy Tidbit: 

Cassie Wells was just slipping into her nightgown when the phone rang. It was quite late, but she'd been expecting the call. 

"Hello?" she answered with a smile in her voice, knowing full well who it was. 

"Hi, it's me. Just checking in to see how your first week in Cascade went." 

"Pretty...interesting. I miss San Francisco," Cassie added meaningfully. "But this little excursion is working out fine." 

"Glad to hear it. And is everything else going... according to plan?" 

"Yes, I think everything's going to work out...just the way we hoped." 

"Don't forget to handle this situation especially carefully, it's unique. It has to be done just right." 

"You worry too much. I can handle Jim and Blair. When I get through with them..." Cassie trailed off with a predatory gleam in her eyes that was practically transmitted over the phone lines to the other end. "There won't be enough pieces left to pick up with a tweezers. You really have a bone to pick, don't you, lover?" she commented cheerfully. 

"After what was done to me? I'll be nice to see _him_ get a dose of that for himself." 

"You're evil," Cassie said with a chuckle. I'll talk to you later, ok? I'm beat." 

"I'll call you in a few days. Sleep well, Cassie." 

"Goodnight, Carolyn." 

* * *

Leah 

* * *

Tidbit #2

The big blonde could only watch as her partner opened the door, the smile she'd been trying to hide now bursting forth. 

"Hi there, are you Paullie?" 

The brunette gave Blair a firm push on the butt, and he took a hop-step into the room, toward the blonde. 

"Ooo-kay, you must be her!" 

Paulle could only stand there, stunned. 

With a glance back at the woman at the door, who nodded vigorously, struggling to keep silent, Blair tried again. "Happy Birthday!" And with that, he stepped forward again and reached up to plant a long kiss on the woman's slightly-open mouth. When he didn't get much of a reaction, he stepped back... into the cupped hands of the brunette. 

"You'll have to give her a second, she's in shock," Tami explained, not letting Blair leave just yet. She allowed him to squirm around to face her as she spoke. 

The blonde finally came to life when presented with that ass, and as she moved forward, pressing the younger man between them, she grinned and cried out, "He's just what I wanted! Can we keep him??" 

;) Happy Birthday, Peej!! 

Love, 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #3

**OBSENAD:**

Blair paid for his purchase and strolled out of the shop. The clerk looked at her monitor, //wait a minute!// "Sir! Sir! You've bought the ......" //Ah, no use, he's too far away. He was flirting with me so he can't be gay. Maybe he's bi. I hope he doesn't mind men hitting on him that's all I can say.// 

Blair finished showering and dried off. //Hmm, think I'll try out that new scent I bought.// He sprayed it on liberally and took an experimental sniff. //Hmm, smells a little different to the tester in the store. It is nice though. Better get dressed and start dinner for Jim.// He put the bottle on his dressing table, threw on some clothes and padded out to the kitchen. He still hadn't noticed the tiny gold letters on the bottle of "Realm" that proclaimed "Men can't resist!". 

* * *

Jim was late. Blair put Jim's plate in the oven to keep warm, then stretched out on the couch. He fell asleep before he knew it. 

* * *

Jim walked in, that stakeout had been hell! A new scent teased at his nose. 

Woah! 

His cock filled and hardened in record time. The last thing that ran through his mind was that he had never been so horny in his life, before he slipped into a aroused fog. A primal growl rose from his throat as he locked on to the sensuous figure streched out on the couch. The beast that was Jim Ellison needed release -- now. It was time to act. With a roar, he pounced...... 

* * *

Thordis 

* * *

Tidbit #4

Re: RB's TV GUIDE online interview and whether or not Ellison would get into a liplock with Sandburg... 

Obsenad: 

Standing next to the smaller man as he stirred a pot of something strange that was to be their supper, Jim leaned in and planted a tentative yet stirring kiss on his friend, partner, roommate, shaman/guide's lips. 

Blair pulled back in surprise. 

"What was that?" After years of dancing around each other, dating/sleeping with myriads of women; not denying but certainly not acknowledging their desire for each other, Jim had just come out and kissed him. 

"It was a kiss, Sherlock." Jim teased. Blair gave him one of _those_ looks. The older man chuckled. 

"Well, Chief, it looks like the network execs thought it might be a decent gamble, the actors we're willing, albeit not eager, and the writers and producers jumped on the bandwagon, so here we finally are." 

"You mean I'm moving on up?" asked the younger man, leaning into the Sentinel's personal space, just like always. 

"Yep, Chief, moving on up to that big bed in the sky..." 

Walking arm and arm towards the stairs, the screen fades to black.... 

pumpkin 

* * *

Tidbit #5

ObSenad: 

"Sandburg! How on earth can you find anything in here?!" 

"Hey, man, I've got a system, not to worry!" 

"A system, huh?" 

"Yeah! Catalogs and mail to be answered go here, e-mail to be answered is in my computer's in-box, bills go here on top of... oh, man, is today after the 3rd?" 

"Not for two more hours." 

"Oh man. I've gotta go to the post office -- they'll cancel stuff after 5pm, won't they?" 

"Sorry, Chief, that's only on April 15 -- you're outta luck. What was it?" 

"Oh, just the invoice from those sex toys I got for us -- you remember those, don't'cha, Jim?" 

"The edible lube, and that thing with all the little rubbery fingers off of it?" 

"I thought you'd remember. Wanna play with 'em?" 

"Meet you upstairs!" 

;) Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #6

12 Days of Christmas - Sentinel Style by Kendall Wochoski and Lee Phillips 

On the twelfth day of Christmas  
Pet Fly gave to me: 

12 Redheads Tarting  
11 High Speed Chases  
10 Cell Phones Ringing  
9 Guns-a-dropping  
8 Bombs-a-ticking  
7 Felons Fleeing  
6 Chopec Warriors  
5 Heightened Senses  
4 Different Trucks  
3 French Kisses  
2 Cute Roommates  
and  
Simon with a Big Cigar! 

* * *

Tidbit #7

Obsenad: 

Jim opened the door to the loft and set the mail on the table. "Blair, I'm home. Some package addressed to you came today." 

"Oh man, _they_ are here!" Blair bounced over to the table and grabbed for the package. 

"What is here? You seem awful damn excited about something." Jim was grinning as his lover tore open the smallish rectangular box. 

"Our checks...the first box for our joint account...with both our names on them." Blair was smiling shyly as he held a book of them out to Jim. 

Jim looked at the checks and his jaw dropped. "What the hell is going on, Chief?" 

"Jim, I mean if you really wanted your name first I would have but you said you didn't care so I put them in alphabetical order by first name and....." Blair was windmilling his hands big time and Jim grabbed one of them to stop him. 

"Blair...dear..." Jim said in a strangely calm and quiet tone, "I see our names on these checks and the order of them is not the problem. The fact that our names are above pictures of cute baby animals is. These are not quite what I had in mind." 

"Aw, come on, Jim. I always wanted these kind of checks. They are 'Endangered Young'uns' so it is a good cause and they are cute." Blair had his puppy-dog eyes going full force here. 

"Why didn't you get them before? I know you had plain old blue ones with you old account." Jim was trying not to give in. These were just not checks a cop would have and he didn't care if he was playing a stereotype in this case. 

"I needed to wait 'til I had an account with someone. Someone I trusted and loved," Blair said with affection in his voice. 

Jim was starting to soften. Blair really wanted these checks and he trusted Jim enough to confess that secret. I mean if Blair wanted baby animals, he could stomach these. Most would assume Blair was a girl anyway...but Blair wasn't finished. 

"Someone I could blame them on 'cause I mean seriously what guy would have checks like these. Now I can tell people they were your idea....." Blair was already up and racing up the stairs as Jim advanced on him. 

"Sandburg, your ass is mine if you tell anyone these were my idea." 

"It's yours, anyway." Blair called from the bed where he was trying to hide. 

* * *

Yeah, well, it was an unplanned and badly structured part of the silliness in my head... bouncing around right next to Blair. Sorry. 

Eriker 

* * *

Tidbit #8

Re: Taya wrote: 

How would _you_ write a "first" scene between Jim  & Blair if you were on the Sentinel writing team? Remember, this is a major step in television history, and Para-mouse has only very reluctantly agreed to allow Pet Fly to do this. Balance what you _want_ to see as slashfen and what _can_ be shown on network television. And when I say first, I mean anything: first recognition of the love, first kiss, first "I love you", anything. Let's see the scene _you_ would write. 

* * *

**FADE IN.**

INTERIOR SHOT OF LOFT, ELLISON'S BEDROOM. CAMERA PANS UP FROM FOOT OF BED OVER LUMPS MOVING SLOWLY. SOUNDS OF KISSING, SHEETS RUSTLING. CAMERA STOPS UPON REACHING PILLOWS. 

**BLAIR**  
(rising up on elbows and smiling down at JIM): 

Why should Ellen get all the fun? 

**JIM**  
(shrugging and pulling BLAIR down into another kiss): 

They're clueless. 

**FADE OUT.**

Tam 

* * *

Tidbit #9

Obsenad: 

Jim paused at the door before opening it and determined that Blair was watching television, but he could not identify the program. 

"Hi, honey, I'm home," Jim called sarcastically as he tossed his keys in the basket. 

"Oh, hi, Jim." Blair was clearly pre-occupied. 

Walking into the living room, Jim stopped behind Blair, leaned over, wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head. "What are you watching?" 

"Something new and controversial," Blair explained. 

"What?" Jim walked around and snuggled next to his lover. 

"It's called 'Nothing Sacred', and," Blair hit the freeze frame, "this guy, Kevin Anderson, plays a really cute priest." 

"He's not as cute as you," Jim argued. 

"Besides being cute, Father Ray, is not your typical priest. He looks great in a pair of jeans and he makes tough decisions." 

"So, what's your point Chief?" 

"My kids..." 

"Your kids?" Jim asked, his eyebrows raised. 

"My students," Blair said, impatience in his voice, "are looking at comparing religions and why people with differing points of view can't get along." 

"So?" Jim stretched out and pulled Blair on top. 

"Religious groups each hold themselves to be the only truth, which rules out any type of compromise but my students, who represent everything from _Roman_ Catholic to lesbian pagans, are looking for a way for all to live together," Blair lectured. 

"Lesbian pagans? What does that make us?" Jim teased. 

"Many women these days are embracing paganism because the deity is female and it makes more sense to them than Christianity which is based on the ravings of a gay man who hated women and wrote the doctrine \-- which had little to do with Christ or his teachings." 

"Chief, is there a point here?" 

"My kids, the generation of _our_ future, are looking for a way so that all points of view -- religious and political -- can co-exist peacefully on the planet." 

"I can think of one way," Jim offered. 

"What?" 

Jim wrapped his arms around Blair and drew him into a deep kiss. 

Alexis Rogers, who should have had more dinner and less wine 

* * *

Tidbit #10

Never On a Sundae 

* * *

"You're kidding." Jim stared at Blair as if he'd grown an extra head. Which would be something he could deal with, actually, just lop off whichever one talked the most and go with the other -- assuming it was as beautiful as the original. 

Blair grinned, shaking his head. "Nope. Dead serious here, Jim. I have never before in my whole life eaten ice cream. Something about the concept, you know? It just bugs me. All that sugar and fat and...there are better ways to go, man." 

"Never had ice cream. In your whole life." Jim had been really impressed with Naomi the few times they'd talked, but it was becoming clear that she had raised this boy _wrong_. "Not even once?" 

Blair shook his head, and went back to his typing. 

Jim, sensing that a great disservice had been done his friend during childhood, opened the freezer. "You like strawberries, right?" he said, pulling out a half-gallon of vanilla ice-cream. 

"Love 'em." 

"Pineapple?" 

"Totally there, man, pineapple is great. I've had 'em on pizza." 

Jim made a face Blair couldn't see. "Time to get you educated, kid. Nuts?" 

Blair's head whipped around, his dark curls flying. "What're you doing, Jim?" 

"Making you an ice cream sundae. The works: Vanilla ice cream, pineapple sauce, strawberry sauce, whipped cream, cherries...and nuts. If you like them. Do you?" 

Blair smiled, and moved to stand next to Jim at the counter. "Don't know." 

Jim rolled his eyes, and looked away. Did Blair have to stand so damn _close_? Any closer, and Jim's body heat was going to start melting the ice cream. "Don't tell me you've never had nuts, Sandburg. I'm not going to buy it." 

"I haven't. Well--that's not precisely true." Blair's eyes were very wide, very blue, and he was smiling like he knew a wonderful secret. 

Jim could barely breathe now. "Oh?" 

"I've had 'em..." Blair said, his eyes trailing down Jim's chest, down his stomach, and...oh, god...lower... "Just...never on a sundae," he finished, his voice a little strained. 

Jim's own eyes widened comically, and it took him a minute to find his voice. "Oh," he said finally, intelligently. Charmingly, he hoped, as he took a step closer to Blair. "Oh." It took another moment for him to rediscover grammar. "And...did you like them?" Oh, brilliant, Ellison, why don't you ask him if he comes here often? What's your sign, Sandburg. What's a knockout like you doing... doing... 

Doing messing with my belt buckle? "Blair?" 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

"What...what're you doing?" 

"You asked me a question, Jim," Blair said softly, gazing up into Jim's eyes. "I think a little research is in order before I can answer with authority. You have a problem with that?" 

"I'm having a problem thinking." 

"That's okay," Blair answered, laughing. "You didn't ask me how I felt about your brain." 

Next? 

\--Merry 

* * *

Tidbit #11

Obsenad: 

"Man! 378 messages? I'm gonna kill her, I swear....." 

"What's up, Chief?" 

"Oh, man, I told Lucy I'd help her with her thesis on discourse communities and asynchronous on-line discussion groups, right? No problem, glad to help. So, she has me sign onto this mailing list, just to take a look at how it works, and how or why this one group of people has been avoiding the Hitler-law, and now I'm gettin' flooded out!" 

(pause) "Uh huh. So, let me ask again, what's up? And in English, this time?" 

(Blair turns to face Jim) "There's this general theory that mailing lists and online discussion groups always bog down in arguments and name-calling. Well, Lucy found this list that hasn't succumbed to that yet. It's been going a while, and has had only a couple problems. So I said I'd sign on, take a look at the mood, maybe help her design some kind of questionnaire to find out how they've kept the peace. I log in tonight, and find 378 messages! I don't have time to read this stuff!" 

"Lemme see; is this all mail from that list? 'Slash equals sex', what's that? Are you on some kind of sex list, Chief?" 

"Sex?? Oh, no, man, no, no, I don't need cyber-sex when I have YOU, big guy!" 

"Hey, slow down, Kinsey, I never said it was some kind of slam on my abilities. I just saw the subject lines, and it does say sex...." 

"Yeah, well, you've been kinda sensitive about my attentions being on you and only you lately....." 

"You got a problem with that?" 

"Does your ass feel like I've got a problem with that? How about this, does this feel problematic?" 

"Hmm, nope, feels kinda priapismic, though...." 

"Priapismic?" 

(fade to black amidst miscellaneous moans and kisses and slurps) 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #12

Re: PEOPLE magazine poll with Garett in the top 10 

Obsenad: 

"Blair...what the hell are you _doing_?" 

"My vote for People's Celeb of the year." 

"You've been doing the same thing for ten minutes..." 

"Yeah--but this guy is so _good_ , man...y'know--from our cop show." 

"Oh, that 'buddy-buddy' show we watch on Wednesday?" Jim leans over and breathes in Blair's ear. 

"Yeah..." panting a little when lips nibble his earlobe, "that's the one." 

"Finish up, Sandburg...and I'll show you how good _this_ 'buddy-buddy' cop can be." 

**"DONE!"**

(okay, okay...but hey, it's 8:20am and I've been up since 6:30...on three hours of sleep.) 

Love you all... 

Kim :D 

* * *

Tidbit #13

Virtual Sundae 

"What the...!" Jim's eyes snapped open at the cold sensation. To meet hot blue eyes. 

Blair continued with another two scoops of ice cream. He paused to watch the mounds slide slightly with the rise, fall and quiver of Jim's chest and stomach. 

Jim looked on with wide eyes as Blair drizzled hot fudge from a small ladle, the heat contrasting with the cold of the ice cream. 

Next there was strawberry sauce, cold and sticky. Blair lapped a piece of fruit up, rolling the seeds along sensitized skin before the velvet roughness of tongue lavved the underlying flesh clean. 

"Blair..." The younger man just smiled wickedly at the plea, drawing lazy patterns with warm butterscotch. He reveled at the gasp let out at the can of whipped topping. 

*Oh G-d.* He could feel the the bubbles against his skin and the coolness of the topping. Too many temperatures and textures against his overheated skin. It was all he could do not to send the whole creation sliding into the sheets or pull Blair down into it. 

Blair quickly sprinkled the chopped almonds over the whole, lapping at the melting rivulets making their way towards the edge. His creation tidied up some, he swallowed... 

"Blair!" The combination of Blair's heat and the cold ice cream he had just eaten was insane on Jim's erection. He groaned as the sensation was removed. Blair worked back and forth from ice cream and cock, slipping upward to kiss Jim now and again. 

* * *

Okay, that's my contribution. Next senner please step up to the keyboard. 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #14

Virtual Sundae (cont.) 

It was sweet torture. Kissing Blair deprived his aching cock, while when he was in Blair's mouth he didn't get the tantalizing taste of Blair mixed with cinnamon ice cream. Regardless, he couldn't buck, flip over or pull Blair down. 

"Blair!" Jim risked looking down as Blair swiped at nipples alternatingly with tongue-fulls of ice cream and cooling toppings. Jim couldn't control his hips as they bucked seeking a phantom warmth. 

Blair quickly herded the dwindling ice cream to a more stable resting place, making broad swipes along Jim's sides to catch rivulets attempting escape. Task accomplished, he engulfed Jim to the root, slowly pulling back. Several licks through the ice cream. Longer attention to the hot cock. Then up to Jim's mouth, passing him some ice cream with the kiss. 

Jim was going insane. There was no pattern. Just when he thought he couldn't take hanging any longer, that sweet hot mouth was back on him in earnest. 

* * *

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #15

A Different Virtual Sundae 

Jim snuck up behind his still-angry lover sitting at the table. He had to do this just right. Reaching the back of Blair's chair, he started to put his arms around-- uh oh-- Caught in the act. 

"What are you doing?" Hurt and anger wiping the normally happy expression from his face, Blair met Jim's eyes levelly. 

Jim extended his right hand, offering the heavy glass. "Apologizing?" Jim asked, tentatively. 

"That doesn't look like an apology," Blair said, still not accepting the heavy dessert. 

Jim took a deep breath. "No, this is a sundae; your favorite. I was hoping that when you accepted it, you'd accept the apology that goes with it." Jim paused, becoming completely still and serious. "I'm sorry, Blair. What I did was completely thoughtless and totally uncalled-for. Forgive me?" 

Blair bit his lip, his eyes sliding down to study the flooring with great interest. "This wasn't the first time." 

"No, but it will be the last. It may take me some time, but I _do_ learn my lessons. Please?" 

"And it won't happen again?" 

"I'll do my damnedest not to ever let it happen again; I swear," Jim vowed softly. 

Blair nodded. 

"I still have this sundae--with the works just like you always make them." 

Blair's eyes lit up with the smile he directed up to Jim. "Looks like you made enough for two. Join me?" 

"Always." 

End 

Nita 

* * *

Tidbit #16

Ring Christmas Bells 

Jim stood in one of the doorways, watching as Blair flitted around, talking to almost everyone who was at the station's Christmas party. Jim wasn't big on parties, but he knew Blair loved them--the younger man had an almost pathological need to socialize. Jim noticed that Cassie Welles was walking in his direction, looking around, Jim realized he was trapped--he'd have no choice but to talk to the young woman. 

Blair turned to see if Jim was still watching him. He knew the older man kept an almost constant watch on him, and it didn't bother Blair in the least. He'd die before he told anyone, but he liked the fact that Jim often watched him so intently. Blair was about to look away again, when he noticed Cassie walking in Jim's direction. From the look on his friend's face, Jim was none too pleased about it, either. Then Blair saw that Cassie was staring intently at the mistletoe hanging right over Jim's head, and she had this rather odd look in her eyes. While Blair didn't mind Cassie as a human being, he didn't want that woman touching his Jim. Quietly, Blair said, "Jim." When the older man looked up, his questioning gaze meeting Blair's, Blair whispered, "Look over your head, man. You might want to take a step back before Cassie gets there." 

Jim did as the younger man instructed, motioning for Blair to come over and rescue him from Cassie, who was now standing by Jim's side looking slightly disappointed. 

"Jim, you moved, now I can't kiss you," she whined. 

"Maybe next year," he practically growled at her. 

"Aww, come on, it's Christmas time," she wheedled. 

"Well, my lover gets awfully upset with me if I kiss women. Isn't that right, darling," Jim said, putting his arm around Blair's shoulders. Blair who had heard the last sentence managed to nod his agreement, even if he was totally stunned by Jim's actions. Not that he didn't like it, in fact, he'd wanted to be in Jim's arms now for quite some time--he just never figured on it happening like this. He was distracted from his thoughts by Jim speaking again. "Oh, look, Chief, now _you're_ under the mistletoe," he said, before pulling Blair into an embrace, claiming his lips for a hard passionate kiss. 

Blair gasped in surprise, wrapping his arms around Jim, hoping like hell this wasn't some eggnog induced dream. When Blair felt Jim's tongue slip into his mouth, Blair knew it was real, and he returned the kiss, giving as good as he received. 

Finally, they pulled out of their embrace, both oblivious to the people watching them and to Cassie's gasp of surprise. The two men looked at each other both unsure of what to do next. "Oh, man, if I'd known you'd react to mistletoe that way, I'd've decorated the whole loft with it," Blair said, smiling impishly. 

"Really? Then it's a good thing I put some up," Jim answered. 

"Where? I didn't see any," Blair enquired. 

"In my bedroom," Jim replied. 

"Well, then, we'd better get home and see if it works as well as this one," Blair said, walking out of the room, pulling Jim behind him. 

//the end// 

Stacy 

* * *

End 10th Sentinel Tidbits File 


End file.
